


Genocide Mercy

by RyokoSon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Friendship, Genocide, Mercy - Freeform, Mercy during Genocide Run, Prose Poem, Regret, Sonnet, Undertale Genocide Route, poem, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoSon/pseuds/RyokoSon
Summary: A poem in the sonnet form depicting a genocide run and the role the last inhabitant of Snowdin must fulfill.





	

It was after the faithful careless fall.

After surviving a flower’s thorny trick

And accepting guidance through ruined halls,

Curiosity led to a merciless pick.

 

Leaving behind a warm cozy home in dust,

The snow scorching compared to this cold soul.

Upon the sharp blade, the inhabitants combust

Only one remains, left to his final role.

 

Found at the end of a hall in golden light,

Once a good pal now placing judgment

Feel the sins crawling while pleading mercy in the fight.

 

 

Do not come back again if truly his friend.

Only through resets can this be put to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a poem I wrote while I was in a poetry workshop class. It’s not one I submitted in class but instead, I will post it on here as well as on Fanfiction.net and tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you’d like.


End file.
